When Baekhyun is an Idiot
by ByunFire
Summary: Disaat Baekhyun datang ke dalam kehidupan Chanyeol di Asrama sebagai namja idiot...Baekhyun tidak mengerti perasaan apa yang dirasakannya ketika berada di dekat Chanyeol *Bad summary*
1. Chapter 1

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Mian ceritanya mungkin pasaran. Dan mian buat Pecinta Bacon yang diceritain agak idiot disini. Ini cuman ff bro :D

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

Sebuah asrama mempertemukan Chanyeol yang normal dan Baekhyun yang #emm... sedikit mengalami gangguan mental.

But, in the end—Love can break down everything.

Chanyeol mendengus.

Ini benar-benar gila.

Dak-duk-dak-duk

Ia membenarkan pintu kamarnya yang rusak akibat tendangan Kai semalam.

Kai belum pulang sampai pagi ini.

Dia selalu seperti itu, berangkat malam—pulang pagi, juga selalu diantar para yeoja cantik.

Satu catatan lagi, Kai tidak perduli status yeoja itu. Bisa single, menikah maupun janda -_-

"Apa yang kau kerjakan, Yeolli?" Bo Ra songsaengnim muncul begitu saja di depan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendongak.

"Aarrrggghhh!"

Mata Chanyeol sakit.

Ia melihat gurunya yang 'sedikit' tidak normal itu mengenakan mini skirt dan baju longgar yang menampakkan belahan dadanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa Bo Ra songsaengnim mengenakan pakaian seperti itu?" Chanyeol menutupi matanya.

"Aish, kau berlebihan. Aku hanya ingin mencari suami."

"Dengan berpakaian seperti itu?"

"Hm, aku pergi dulu Chanyeolli. Cepat selesaikan pintumu itu. Atau aku akan mengintipmu tidur nanti malam." Bo Ra songsaengnim berlalu.

Dak-duk-dak-duk

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan kata-kata songsaengnim gila itu.

Chanyeol pov

Aku tidak menikmati masa SMA-ku ini.

Dimana aku harus berjuang dengan keras demi masa depan yang tidak pasti.

Dengan kata lain, aku belum menemukan tujuan.

Semua menjadi lebih parah disaat aku dipindahkan ke asrama terkutuk ini oleh orang tuaku, dengan alasan biaya yang murah.

Bukan hanya itu, sebenarnya asrama ini sungguh aneh menurutku, terdapat beberapa sunbae gila disini.

Ada Kai sunbae, Dio sunbae, dan Sehun.

Sungguh, nama-nama mereka terdengar normal.

Biar kudeskripsikan mereka yang sesungguhnya.

Kai sunbae, seperti yang kuceritakan, dia mempunyai selera yang aneh, dia bisa berkencan dengan yeoja manapun.

Dio sunbae, dia sangat cerewet dan aneh. Dia suka menggangguku, dan banyak hal yang tak kumengerti dari dia.

Sehun, dia satu angkatan denganku. Dia pendiam, amat pendiam. Jarang keluar dari kamar. Aku hanya melihatnya beberapa kali selama setengah tahun berada disini.

Satu lagi, ada monster bernama Bo Ra songsaengnim—guru sekaligus penjaga asrama. Dia sungguh gila, pakaiannya yang amat minim bukankah tidak cocok untuk seorang guru? Aish, jinja ya jinja...

Sementara aku sendiri adalah namja normal walaupun tidak cukup pendiam.

Kuharap aku tidak tertular penyakit para monster di asrama yang hanya berisi 4 orang ini.

Asrama ini dinamakan asrama Baram.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas 10-3.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, agar ia leluasa melihat pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Hai, Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Hai, Luhan."

Luhan tersenyum, ada beberapa perubahan pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang biasanya berwajah -_- sudah bisa menampakkan wajah :)

Chanyeol melepas sepatunya, kemudian meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Chanyeol kau sudah datang?" terdengar suara Dio dari dapur.

"Ne."

"Kemarilah tiang, aku membuat makanan yang enak hari ini!"

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah dapur, ia mendapati Kai yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya—di salah satu kursi meja makan.

Sedangkan Dio masih sibuk dengan kompor dan pancinya.

"Nanti kau antarkan makanan untuk Sehunnie, ne?" tanya Dio.

Chanyeol menghela nafas—kesal.

"kenapa dia tidak mau keluar juga?"

"Entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti. Kai Babe, kau ingin makan sup?"

Kai menoleh Dio.

"Ne."

Dio menuangkan sup-nya ke mangkuk kecil untuk Kai.

"Dio Hyung hanya membuat sup?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dio mengangguk.

"Kau berkata tadi membuat makanan enak, kenapa sup?"

Dio meletakkan mangkuk-nya di meja.

"Kau tahu Chanyeolli, sup itu memang makanan bisa. Tapi jika yang membuat adalah Do Kyungsoo, ini akan terasa jauh lebih nikmat. Sayur-sayurnya masih segar, menggunakan kaldu ayam alami, dan ini benar-benar master piece."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya—malas.

"Bukankah sayur-sayur itu adalah sayur yang berada di kulkas sejak satu minggu yang lalu? Bukankah kau memakai kaldu ayam instan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya, tebakan yang tepat. Kau memang hebat Chanyeolli." Dio memamerkan senyum terbaiknya—dan bertepuk tangan.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, ia berjalan menuju rak alat dapur untuk mengambil mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan sup Dio—yang katanya adalah master piece.

Bo Ra songsaengnim memang dikatakan sebagai 'Penjaga asrama', tapi ia jarang datang ke asrama itu. Ia malah pulang ke apartemennya, ia tidak mau terbebani dengan masalah asrama.

Lain untuk hari ini, ia datang ke asrama Baram.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Bo Ra songsaengnim.

Chanyeol mematikan TV yang berada di kamarnya.

Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah, dimana sumber suara dari monster menggema.

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin kau menjemput keponakanku di taman dekat stasiun. Ia menunggu di sana."

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Kenapa aku!?"

"Aku rasa tidak ada orang lagi selain kau, ini fotonya."

Chanyeol meraih sebuah foto dari tangan Bo Ra songsaengnim.

Seorang namja imut pose-nya juga imut, ia mempoutkan bibirnya yang mungil, nampak di foto itu.

"Jemputlah dia, aku harus kencan dengan seorang pria."

"Ta—tapi!"

Blam!

Terdengar pintu yang ditutup, dan Bo Ra songsaengnim yang sudah menghilang.

Ah...

Jinja.

Chanyeol menyusuri taman stasiun.

Ia sudah berada di sana 10 menit yang lalu, tapi sosok di foto itu tidak juga nampak.

Daun musim gugur berjatuhan mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol.

Ia menoleh ke pohon.

Di bawah pohon itu...

Ada namja imut yang duduk di sana dengan ekspresi datar.

Chanyeol mendekati namja itu.

"Apa kau keponakan Bo Ra songsaengnim?"

"Ya."

Namja itu tampak sangat manis, dengan helai rambut brunette yang melambai karena angin.

"Kau, ingin menjadi pelangi atau matahari?" tanya namja itu.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Mian ceritanya mungkin pasaran. Dan mian buat Pecinta Bacon yang diceritain agak idiot disini. Ini cuman ff bro :D

THANKS buat yang Review, saranghae *hahaha

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

Chapter 2

"_Kau, ingin menjadi pelangi atau matahari?" tanya namja itu._

Chanyeol memiringkan wajahnya—ekspresi heran.

"Hm... mungkin aku akan menjadi matahari."

Hening...

"K-kau?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Mungkin, awan."

Awan?

Bukankan awan tidak ada di dalam pilihan?

Dio sangat senang karena datangnya penghuni baru.

Ia memasakkan sup 'master piece' untuk penghuni baru itu.

"Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Dio—begitu namja itu memasukkan kuah sup ke dalam mulutnya.

Namja itu mengangguk.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Namja itu diam sesaat.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Dio menunjukkan ekspresi o_o

"Dimana Kai hyung dan Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol pada Dio.

"Kai seperti biasa." Dio tampak kesal.

"Umm... Sehun?"

"Di kamar. Dia tidak ingin keluar."

Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Hm, Baekhyun? Mau kuantar ke kamarmu?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol.

Tik-tok

"Ba-baiklah kalau kau tidak mau." Chanyeol tertawa kikuk.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya.

"Aku mau."

Jawaban Baekhyun tidak terlalu terlambat kan?

Chanyeol membuka pintu salah satu kamar yang kosong.

"Umm... well, ini kamarmu Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun berjalan masuk duluan, tanpa bicara apapun, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang.

"Kau tidak ingin menata pakaianmu dulu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Hening.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

Dilihatnya namja itu tengah terpejam dengan dengkuran halus—rupanya sudah lelap.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah damai itu, pelan-pelan ia berbalik kemudian menutup pintu dengan hati-hati.

Ireona ireona ireona!

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia meraih ponselnya, kemudian mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi bernyanyi nyaring.

Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya, melipatnya, kemudian menata tempat tidurnya.

Ia berjalan menuju jendela, ia menyibak tirainya kemudian membukanya.

Udara pagi yang sejuk masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Well, selamat pagi." Chanyeol seolah berucap pada pohon besar di depan jendelanya.

Ia berjalan keluar—melewati kamar Baekhyun.

_Apakah Baekhyun-ssi sudah bangun?_

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Krieeet...

Matanya terbelalak.

Ia mendapati Baekhyun tengah berada di bawah ranjang—sepertinya semalam ia terjatuh dari ranjang.

Ia tidur dengan cairan saliva yang membentuk jalur di ujung bibirnya.

Sama sekali tidak keren.

"Baekhyun-ssi kau harus segera bangun, kau harus sekolah. Semalam Bo Ra songsaengnim mengatakannya padaku." Ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, ia tetap tidur.

Chanyeol akan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, tapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponselnya dari kamarnya.

Ia berbalik dan mengambil ponselnya.

**Bo Ra songsaengnim**

"Halo, songsaengnim?"

"Ne, selamat pagi Chanyeol tampan. Kuberi tahu dulu, Baekhyun sungguh sulit untuk bangun, kau harus menggendongnya ke kamar mandi, masukkan dia ke bath tub."

"Tidak bisakah dibangunkan dengan ca—"

"Dia tidak akan bangun, ku jamin."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Bukankah Baekhyun tampak normal?

Kenapa mempunyai penyakit seperti itu?

Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun, digendongnya Baekhyun ala bridal style, kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ketika melewati dapur,

"Hey, hey, hey, apa kalian pengantin baru?" goda Dio.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapinya, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandi,

Ada suara gemericik air.

"Kai hyung apa itu kau?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne, aku selesai sebentar lagi."

Sesaat kemudian, Kai muncul dari balik pintu.

Matanya terbelalak begitu melihat makhluk cantik di gendongan Chanyeol.

"Who, whoa, whoa, siapa itu? Apa kau akan memperkosanya di kamar mandi?" tanya Kai.

"Apa kau gila? Aku bukan kau." Chanyeol begitu malas menanggapi hyung-hyungnya.

Kai terkekeh, kemudian berlalu.

Chanyeol memasukkan Baekhyun ke dalam bath tub yang penuh dengan air.

Baekhyun tampak menggeliat, kemudian matanya terbuka.

"Umm itu, Bo Ra songsaengnim yang menyuruhku." Kata Chanyeol kikuk.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

Ia membuka bajunya.

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Hei tunggu aku keluar dulu, okay? Aku umm... keluar sekarang."

Chanyeol berlari, kemudian cepat-cepat menutup pintu.

_Hosh..hosh..hosh_

_Baekhyun tidak aneh kan?_

_Ani, Baekhyun itu aneh._

_Dia ber-ekspresi datar, tidak bisa bangun, kemudian tidak tahu malu._

_Kenapa bisa dia seperti itu?_

"Songsaengnim minta aku mengantar Baekhyun ke sekolah itu? Sampai ke kelasnya? Menggenggam tangannya?" Tanya Chanyeol di telefon—ia berbicara dengan guru monster-nya.

"Kau harus mengantarnya, aku tidak mau tahu."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku terlambat datang ke sekolahku sendiri? Bukankah sekolah Baekhyun itu cukup jauh?"

"Kau tidak akan dihukum, aku sudah mengurusnya."

"Ne."

Chanyeol menutup telfonnya.

Kenapa harus Chanyeol yang melakukannya?

Kenapa bukan Sehun atau Kai?

Sungguh dia tidak menyangka harus berurusan dengan namja manis tapi aneh seperti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun siap dengan seragam sekolahnya.

Chanyeol menatap seragam itu dengan tatapan aneh kemudian meraih tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo berangkat, Baek."

Baekhyun diam.

Diam seperti biasa.

Chanyeol harus berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Ia teringat kata-kata Bo Ra songsaengnim.

"_Karena ia belum terbiasa dengan jalan itu, maka ia akan kebingungan. Genggam saja tangannya."_

"Aku berangkat ke sekolahku!" pamit Chanyeol.

Ia berbalik kemudian berlari dengan kencang.

Sebentar lagi ia terlambat.

Baekhyun memandang punggung namja itu.

Tetap dengan tanpa ekspresi, ia masuk ke kelasnya.

Art High School.

Merupakan sekolah swasta.

Semua siswa bisa masuk ke sekolah itu dengan mudah.

Bisa dikatakan, itu sekolah rendahan.

Chanyeol mempercepat larinya.

Ia bisa mendengar sayup-sayup dering bel masuk.

Ia sampai di depan pintu gerbang yang sudah di tutup.

"Izinkan aku masuk, tadi Bo Ra songsaengnim sudah memberiku izin." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nafas tidak teratur.

"Tapi Bo Ra songsaengnim tidak masuk hari ini, dan tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun darinya. Kau di izinkan masuk, tapi mendapat hukuman!" terdengar seruan dari balik gerbang.

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Mengapa ia mempercayai guru monster itu?

Huh, sial!

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Ceritanya pasaran dan ending-nya mungkin garing#Kriiik.

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

No, tolong berminatlah untuk review demi kerja keras saya :D

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan dengan malas.

Seharusnya ia pulang dari tadi, tapi karena hukuman itu, ia harus pulang terlambat.

Hari ini sungguh sial, ia mendapat omelan dari songsaengnim, kemudian harus membersihkan toilet pula.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring diranjangnya, ia baru saja menutup mata.

Brak!

Matanya terbuka lebar-lebar.

"Chanyeolli, ayo kita bermain game!" teriak Dio.

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku lelah."

Dio cemberut.

"Katakan saja kau takut kalah dariku, iya?"

"Yak! Baiklah ayo kita bertanding."

Chanyeol menghidupkan TV dan playstation yang berada di kamarnya.

Terdengar bunyi nyaring semacam:

Game Over

K.O

Round 1

Dan lain-lain

Chanyeol menghempaskan stick Playstationnya.

Barusan adalah kekalahannya yang ke 34 dari 35 permainan.

Dia sangat payah bila melawan Dio.

"Kau kalah, kan? Sudah kubilang apa."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

"Dimana Baekhyun? Aku tidak melihatnya sejak pulang sekolah."

Mata Chanyeol terbelalak.

Benar!

Dia belum menjemput Baekhyun!

Sekarang dia sudah terlambat 5 jam.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol bangkit lalu berlari.

Sekolah Baekhyun cukup jauh, dan ia hanya berlari.

.

.

.

Sekolah Baekhyun sangat sepi.

Chanyeol berlari menuju kelas Baekhyun 10-1

Dan kelas itu juga sangat sepi.

Chanyeol menemui penjaga sekolah.

"Apa anda melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan berambut brunette?" tanya Chanyeol tergesa-gesa.

Penjaga sekolah itu tampak sedang berfikir.

"Terlalu banyak siswa yang berciri-ciri seperti itu."

Sial!

"Umm, dia ber-ekspresi datar sekali."

"Oh, ada siswa yang begitu, sudah ditanya dia tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan ke arah sana." Penjaga sekolah menunjuk arah barat.

Bukankah arah asrama ada di selatan?

"Baiklah, terimakasih banyak!"

Chanyeol berlari ke arah barat, ia terus menyerukan nama Baekhyun.

Tapi sampai cukup jauh ia berlari, Baekhyun tidak nampak juga.

"Baekhyun!"

Langit semakin gelap, gerimis mulai berjatuhan.

"Baekhyun!"

Gerimis mulai deras.

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol terus berlari, hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok namja yang tengah berjongkok di sebelah lampu lalu lintas.

Kenapa dia tidak berteduh?

"Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol mendekati namja yang mengenaskan itu, ia tampak menggigil, bibirnya membiru, dan jarinya memutih karena kedinginan.

Baekhyun mendongak.

Tapi ia tidak bergerming.

Chanyeol menarik bahu Baekhyun sampai ia berdiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku? Kenapa kau hujan-hujanan?"

Hening...

Hening...

"Aku tidak suka hujan."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau berteduh, Baek."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia menggigil.

Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, ia menggenggamnya.

Mereka berjalan di bawah gerimis yang semakin deras.

.

.

.

Hatchi...!

Baekhyun flu.

Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Chanyeol berada di sampingnya.

Hatchi!

"Jangan hujan-hujanan lagi." Kata Chanyeol.

Dio datang dengan membawa baskom berisi air panas.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, kau harus merawatnya." Kata Dio.

"Kenapa aku?"

"Kau bersalah."

Chanyeol mendengus.

Ia mengompres Baekhyun.

Ia memandang wajah mungil Baekhyun yang sangat pucat.

"Jangan melihatnya seperti itu, kau akan jatuh cinta." Goda Dio.

"Yak! Hyung!"

Dio kabur sebelum mendengar omelan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun.

Kenapa namja ini seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa ia tampak terbelakang mental?

Padahal sebenarnya ia sungguh manis.

"Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tersentak.

Baekhyun memanggil namanya?

"Ne?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sedikit kikuk.

"Tidurlah denganku."

Hah?

Chanyeol ternganga.

"Ini dingin, kau tidur disini."

Baekhyun masih ber-ekspresi datar.

"Umm, baiklah. Kau harus bergeser, okay?"

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya.

Chanyeol berbaring di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah tidur dengan seseorang." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak merespon.

Karena ia sudah terlelap.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari masuk dari jendela, membuat Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya.

Ia membuka matanya, entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu terasa berat.

Tentu saja, Baekhyun ada diatasnya—tengkurap, dengan saliva menetes di baju Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terbelalak.

"Yak! Baekhyun!"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak terbangun.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya, agar Baekhyun jatuh dari atasnya.

Kemudian ia menggendong Baekhyun ke kamar mandi.

Akankah ini akan menjadi kebiasaannya tiap pagi?

.

.

.

TBC

Hai readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong...

Leave a review okay?

Gak apa-apa kalau-pun cuman emoticon gak jelas.

Yang penting ada respon, Chan-chan ga minta lebih :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Maaf kalau aku mengecewakan kalian reader-nim, aku masih tergolong author baru yang cuman bisa buat ff kurang bermutu. Tapi aku janji bakal belajar lagi kok :D

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan tumpukkan bukunya.

Beberapa hari lagi ada olimpiade antar sekolah.

Pintu kamarnya bergeser, Baekhyun nampak di celah pintu.

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Ada apa? Apa kau lapar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya.

Ia meraih lengan Baekhyun—membawanya ke dapur.

"Duduklah disini." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menuruti kata Chanyeol, ia duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Dio hyung~" teriak Chanyeol.

Dio datang bersama Kai.

"Wae?" tanya Kai.

"Aku memanggil Dio hyung."

"Umm, sama saja."

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Buatkan makanan, Baekhyun lapar, aku juga."

Dio mengangguk, secara spontan ia berjalan ke arah kompor dan entah apa yang ia lakukan setelah itu.

Senyum Kai mengembang ketika melihat makhluk manis didepannya, ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekkie..."

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Kai?" nada bicara Baekhyun seperti bertanya.

"Ne, ne, ini aku. Kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Kai.

Mata Baekhyun berbinar.

"Ne."

"Dia bisa hilang, tidak boleh." Kata Chanyeol.

Kai menghela nafas.

"Apa dia ayahmu, Baekki?" Kai bertanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Huh, terserah. Bawa saja dia."

Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Dio, dan Kai menikmati makan malam mereka bersama.

Seperti malam-malam biasanya.

Kai sering menggoda Dio dan Bakhyun.

Chanyeol membersihkan remah-remah yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sudah disini satu minggu, ya?" tanya Dio.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Baekhyun sudah bisa bicara lho, ah senangnya~" Dio tersenyum lebar.

"Umm, hyung, kenapa kau memilih asrama ini? disini sangat sepi bukan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Di asrama lain harus satu kamar untuk dua orang, disini kamar milik pribadi dan biayanya murah." Jawab Dio.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Lalu Kai hyung?"

"Di asrama lain peraturannya sangat ketat, tidak ada waktu untuk bermain dengan para yeoja." Kai terkekeh, sementara Dio sudah memelototinya horor.

"Baekhyun kenapa disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun...ingin berteman." Jawab Baekhyun dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oh, kami temanmu kok Baekki..." kata Dio.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Apa?

Tersenyum?

Chanyeol sempat ternganga.

Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun tersenyum sejak datang ke mari.

Senyum Baekhyun sungguh manis.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalasnya kemudian masuk ke kelasnya.

Kini saatnya Chanyeol untuk BERLARI.

Atau ia akan terlambat ke sekolahnya.

.

.

.

Hyeong High School—sekolah Chanyeol.

Merupakan sekolah favorit di kota itu.

Seluruh muridnya harus tinggal di asrama.

Asrama-asrama dipimpin oleh guru.

Biayanya juga cukup mahal.

Chanyeol harus pindah dari asrama biasa ke asrama Baram karena biayanya murah tapi fasilitasnya sangat biasa.

Hanya berisi tiga orang saat Chanyeol baru pindah.

Satu orang lagi jarang menampakkan wajahnya.

Dan dua orang lainnya sangat aneh, seperti memiliki hubungan khusus—tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah mengurusinya.

Ia hanya ingin belajar dan lulus.

Sekarang ada satu orang lagi, keponakan Bo Ra songsaengnim dan sekolah di sekolah yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyalin catatan Luhan—teman sebangkunya.

Luhan hanya memerhatikan teman sebangkunya itu.

"Apa kau suka tinggal di asrama-mu itu?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol teringat Baekhyun, karena hadirnya Baekhyun ia semakin merasa sulit.

"Hm, ya begitulah."

"Aku ingin pindah ke asramamu."

Pletak.

Pulpen Chanyeol jatuh.

"Apa katamu barusan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin pindah ke asrama Baram, aku tidak suka dengan roomate-ku, dia sungguh cerewet." Kata Luhan.

"Kau bisa pindah, masih ada beberapa kamar kosong."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak ada orang aneh kan disana?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Hampir semua orang di asramanya adalah orang aneh!

"Umm, ya kurasa begitulah." Chanyeol menutupinya.

.

.

.

Luhan pindah ke asrama Baram.

Tentu saja sangat disambut oleh para penghuni lama.

Dio membuat sup 'Master Piece' yang dibuat secara khusus.

Mereka merayakannya dengan pesta sup di dapur.

"Jadi Luhannie, kenapa kau pindah kemari?" tanya Dio.

"Aku muak dengan roomate-ku." Jawab Luhan jujur.

Kai tampak tertarik dengan Luhan.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tidur denganku malam ini?"

Pletak!

Sendok melayang mengenai kepala Kai.

"Yak! Appo!"

Dio ber-evil smile.

"Jangan mengulanginya!"

Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Umm, siapa namamu?" Luhan bertanya pada Baekhyun—tapi yang ditanya malah menoleh ke belakang (mengikuti arah pandang Luhan)

"Dia bertanya padamu, Baek." Kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik kemudian menatap Luhan.

"Aku Baekhyun."

"Dia berbeda sekolah dengan kita." Jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Baekhyun-ssi semoga kita bisa berteman baik." Kata Luhan, ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Baekhyun membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

"Teman?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, teman."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Lagi-lagi, membuat Chanyeol terpesona.

"Bukankah teman satu kelas kita ada yang disini? Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh dia, dia jarang keluar dari kamarnya." Jawab Chanyeol.

Singkatnya—

Sehun sangat pintar, ia jarang masuk sekolah karena merasa bosan.

Tapi karena kejeniusannya, ia tidak ditegur oleh pihak sekolah.

Ia hanya masuk sekolah saat ujian sekolah.

Dia selalu peringkat pertama—satu sekolah.

"Aku ingin menemuinya." Kata Luhan.

Dio tersenyum.

"Semoga berhasil bertemu dengannya Luhannie, kamarnya di sana, nomor 9."

Luhan mengangguk, ia beranjak dari kursinya.

KAMAR 9

Tok-tok-tok

Hening~

Tidak ada tanda-tanda orang membuka pintu.

Tok-tok-tok

"Siapa?" terdengar suara dari dalam.

Luhan menjadi sangat gugup, ini first time dia berbicara dengan Sehun.

"Ini aku Luhan."

"Aku tidak kenal."

Luhan menggenggam ujung bajunya erat-erat.

Sehun sialan!

"Keluarlah Sehun—ssi. Kita teman satu kelas, dan mulai sekarang aku tinggal disini." Kata Luhan.

Terdengar langkah kaki dari dalam.

Kriiieeeeett...

Pintu terbuka.

Mata Luhan membulat.

Sehun~

Sungguh terlihat tampan dengan rambut warna-warninya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun malas.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapamu." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya—malas.

"Sekarang sudah cukup?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk.

Blam!

Pintu Sehun tertutup lagi.

Luhan berdiri di depan pintu dengan heran.

Seperti inikah Sehun?

"Apa kau berhasil bertemu dengannya?" tanya Dio.

"Ne."

Dio berlari kemudian memeluk Luhan.

"Chukkae! Kau berhasil, mungkin ini pertanda baik."

Apa?

Pertanda baik?

Apa bisa bertemu dengan Sehun merupakan suatu keajaiban?

.

.

.

TBC

Hai readers yang baik dan beriman #hahahah

Disini aku selip-selip dikit HunHan moment, ada ff yang buat aku suka banget sama couple ini.

Maaf kalau ada yang kecewa sama chapter ini, biasalah, saya masih abal-abal.

Please tinggalkan review walau Cuma tanda (Y) atau emoticon yang gak jelas.

Saya mengharapkan respon dari kalian #bow

Anyeong...


	5. Chapter 5

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Reponnya lumayan lah, jadi semangat buat update :D

Lumayan apanya? Yang lihat banyak tapi yang ninggalin review cuman dikit.

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

~Dio pov~

Aku mengambil air minum di dapur.

Tengah malam seperti ini biasanya aku memang sangat haus.

Glek...glek..glek...

Aku meletakkan gelas di meja.

Kriiiieettt

Aku mendengar derit pintu depan.

Sesaat kemudian aku melihat Kai melewati dapur.

Ia menatapku sejenak, kemudian melemparkan senyumnya padaku.

Sungguh, aku malas untuk sekedar membalas senyumnya.

Ia masuk ke kamarnya.

Aku duduk di kursi.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya aku melihatnya pulang tengah malam.

Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

Dia temanku sejak kecil, dari SD, SMP, SMA kami sekolah di sekolah yang sama.

Aku baru melihat perubahannya ketika di senior high school ini.

Tepatnya setelah ia memacari kakak kandungku, dia berubah seperti ini.

Dia selalu hangat kepadaku.

Tapi dia juga hangat kepada yang lain.

Aku muak.

Ketika ia membicarakan para yeoja yang sexy.

Aku muak.

"Aarrggghhhhh!" Luhan berteriak histeris.

Chanyeol bangkit dari ranjangnya begitu mendengar teriakan Luhan.

Ada apa di pagi-pagi seperti ini?

"Ada apa Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ban..banjir." Luhan menunjuk lantai yang berair.

Air dari kamar mandi.

Chanyeol berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ia sudah menyangka...

Kran air menyala, bath tub penuh, dan—

Ada Baekhyun disana.

Sedang bermain dengan gelembung sabun.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eum?"

"Gelembung."

Luhan muncul dari belakang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun selalu seperti ini." jawab Chanyeol.

Luhan tampak tidak paham.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

Hari ini libur.

Penghuni asrama biasanya mengahabiskan waktu mereka sesuai minat masing-masing.

Seperti Dio yang mengikuti kelas memasak.

Kai yang berkencan -_-

Sehun yang tetap berdiam diri di kamarnya.

Baekhyun yang sibuk menangkap apapun dari halaman belakang asrama.

Chanyeol?

Tentu saja menunggui Baekhyun.

Luhan menemani Chanyeol, ia tidak memiliki jadwal khusus.

"Jadi, ada apa dengan Baekhyunnie?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Mengingat cerita Bo Ra songsaengnim beberapa waktu yang lalu.

_Dua tahun yang lalu saat Baekhyun berada di junior high school, ibu Baekhyun meninggal._

_Baekhyun sungguh terpukul._

_Awalnya dia adalah anak normal seperti yang lainnya._

_Tapi karena begitu terpukul, dia menjadi anak yang aneh._

_Karena—_

_Saraf-nya rusak._

_Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit untuk beberapa saat dan home schooling._

_Tapi semuanya seakan sia-sia._

_Baekhyun tidak juga kembali seperti dulu._

_Dokter menyarankan agar Baekhyun dirawat sendiri dengan penuh kasih sayang, sementara ayah Baekhyun sungguh sibuk._

_Baekhyun dititipkan kepada bibi satu-satunya—Bo Ra, yang notabene orang yang tidak terlalu normal#genit tingkat dewa._

_Maka Bo Ra menitipkan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol?_

_Tentu saja menolak._

_Tapi ayah Baekhyun berjanji akan membiayai sekolah Chanyeol hingga perguruan tinggi._

_Dan Chanyeol menerimanya._

_Karena ia sendiri kekuarangan biaya untuk sekolah._

_._

"Jadi begitulah, aku harus merawatnya dengan kasih sayang." Jelas Chanyeol.

Luhan ternganga.

"K-kau? Bertanggung jawab atas Baekhyun seorang diri?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Luhan sangat kasihan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol seorang namja, dan harus bertanggung jawab atas seseorang ketika usianya masih begitu muda.

"Aku akan membantumu Chanyeol." Kata Luhan.

Mata Chanyeol berbinar.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih banyak Lu!"

Luhan tersenyum manis.

Setidaknya beban Chanyeol tidak terlalu berat.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh.

"Apa Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Mandi." Jawab Baekhyun, ia memang terlihat cukup kotor dan berdebu.

"Baiklah."

Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi.

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan sekarang?

Aha!

Luhan berjalan menuju kamar Sehun.

Tok-tok-tok

"Sehun, aku ingin masuk!" teriak Luhan.

Hening~

Hanya ada suara angin yang berhembus.

"Sehun!"

"Sehun!"

"Se—"

Kriiieeeetttt...

"Wae?" tanya Sehun dingin.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Izinkan aku masuk."

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku sangat ingin, sebentar saja, ne?" Luhan ber-puppy eyes.

Sehun seakan ingin muntah.

"Baiklah, sebentar saja."

Luhan masuk ke kamar Sehun.

Kamarnya sungguh berantakan.

Buku ada dimana-mana.

TV menyala beserta playstationnya juga.

Komputer juga menyala.

"Kau bermain game tiap saat?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya." Sehun menjawab dengan malas.

"Ayo kita duel?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku suka bermain sendiri."

"Sehun..." Luhan ber-aegyo.

Lagi-lagi Sehun ingin muntah.

"Baiklah, satu ronde, okay?"

"Okay!"

Mereka bermain game bersama.

Satu ronde telah selesai.

Tapi karena begitu asik, mereka melanjutkan ke ronde-ronde berikutnya.

Sehun baru menyadari kalau bermain game bersama itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Ia sangat antusias ketika Luhan mengalahkannya atau sebaliknya.

"Aku menang!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun menghempaskan stick-nya.

"Apa kau sering memainkannya, huh?"

"Sangat sering."

Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan memberimu hukuman." Kata Luhan.

Mata Sehun membulat.

"Hu-hukuman?"

"Ne, kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini."

"Aku tidak ingin keluar."

"Kau harus mau Sehun, kau ingin menjadi pecundang?"

"Ani."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah ganti baju. Aku menunggumu di ruang depan."

Luhan bangkit kemudian berlalu.

Sehun memutar bola matanya—malas.

Sial!

Kenapa ia bisa dikalahkan oleh Luhan?

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun.

Ia begitu terlihat childish.

Mereka berada di sebuah mall.

Tempat yang sangat ramai, dan tentu saja—

Dibenci Sehun.

Tapi karena Sehun kalah, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menuruti Luhan.

"Disana ada aksesoris!" teriak Luhan.

Ia menarik lengan Sehun.

Luhan membeli satu pasang gelang.

Sekali lagi 'satu pasang'

Ia ingin memakainya bersama Sehun.

"Sehun pakai ini!"

Sehun bergidik.

"Ani, itu menjijikkan!"

Luhan memaksa Sehun.

Ia memegangi tangan Sehun dan memasangkan gelangnya.

"Eum, itu sangat manis." Kata Luhan.

Sehun menatap gelang yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya.

Tidak terlalu buruk.

Luhan kembali menarik lengan Sehun.

Mereka masuk ke toko baju.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka keluar dengan kantong belanja ditangan Luhan.

"Ayo ke toilet." Ajak Luhan.

"Kau tidak perlu mengajakku kalau kau ingin ke toilet."

"Ayolah...!"

Luhan menarik paksa Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka berdua masuk ke toilet, tapi bilik yang berbeda.

Mereka berdua keluar dari toilet memakai sweater yang sama.

Luhan yang membelinya, dan memaksa Sehun memakainya.

"Ini sungguh menjijikan. Pakaian dan gelang yang sama?" Sehun mencoba untuk protes.

Luhan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sehun.

"Ssssstttt, diam uri Sehunnie. Ini manis bukan?"

Sehun diam tidak merespon, karena jari Luhan masih ada di bibirnya.

"Nah, tujuan terakhir!" teriak Luhan.

Sehun tidak protes lagi.

Ia pasrah ketika Luhan menariknya.

Game Center.

"Kita ke game center?" tanya Sehun.

"Ne."

Senyum Sehun mengembang.

Ia sangat suka tempat ini.

Sudah sangat lama ia tidak datang ke game center.

Hari itu sungguh menyenangkan.

Sehun dan Luhan bermain bersama.

Sehun baru menyadari.

Mempunyai teman benar-benar menyenangkan.

Luhan menyadari sesuatu.

Perasaannya yang dulu kembali lagi, kah?

.

Mereka meninggalkan mall itu.

Berjalan bersama dengan jari yang saling bertautan.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan diam, kemudian senyumnya mengembang.

"Mungkinkah aku menyukaimu, Sehunnie?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hohoho...  
si Baekhyun udah gak terlalu bisu tuh :P

Mian ya, aku ngejelek-jelekin Bacon.

Jangan salah, author ini adalah Chanbaek shipper kelas kakap :D

Review-nya ditunggu...

Aaiiingggg...


	6. Chapter 6

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Saya masih banyak kekurangan.

Mohon dimaafkan.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

"_Mungkinkah aku menyukaimu, Sehunnie?"_

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya.

Apa barusan Luhan mengungkapkan perasaannya?

Ini gila!

"Bersiaplah patah hati." Kata sehun—dingin.

Luhan tidak memasukkan kata-kata sehun ke dalam hatinya.

"Tidak akan pernah." Kata Luhan.

Okay, sehun tidak menganggap perkataan Luhan sama sekali.

Terserah Luhan mau menyukainya atau tidak.

.

Malam olimpiade.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

Dia begitu sungguh-sungguh dengan olimpiade ini.

Walaupun belum jelas tujuannya di masa yang akan datang.

Tapi setidaknya ia akan mempersiapkannya.

Kriiieeeettt

Pintu terbuka.

Tampak Baekhyun berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ada apa Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin tidur."

"Kenapa tidak dikamarmu?"

"Bersama Chanyeol."

Glek!

"Eum, tidurlah duluan."

Baekhyun berjalan ke ranjang Chanyeol, kemudian berbaring disana.

"Besok bersamalah Luhan, aku harus pergi." Kata Chanyeol.

"Kemana?"

"Lomba."

Hening~

"Aku juga sering lomba."

Chanyeol tertarik dengan pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Lomba apa?"

"Mewarnai saat TK."

Doooaaar...

Chanyeol ber-ekspreisi -_-'

Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

Baekhyun juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, sepertinya ia sudah lelap.

Pukul 10 malam.

Chanyeol merapikan buku-bukunya.

"Chanyeol ingin tidur?"

Chanyeol terperanjat.

"Kau belum tidur Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

Chanyeol mengambil selimutnya, lalu menggelarnya di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia tahu kebiasaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak tempat ketika tidur.

Maka ia mengalah dan tidur di lantai.

Chanyeol berbaring, ia menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal.

Pluk!

Bantal jatuh di sebelah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih bantal itu.

Tapi sebelum ia berhasil meraihnya—

Bruk!

Baekhyun jatuh di atas bantal—di sebelahnya.

"Baekhyunnie!?"

Baekhun mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

"Aku ingin tidur bersama Chanyeol."

Deg!

"Ta-tapi."

Terdengar dengkuran halus.

Baekhyun sudah terlelap.

"Ya sudahlah..."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

Ia bisa merasakan lengan kecil Baekhyun melingkari pinggangnya.

Tapi ia membiarkannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Lagi-lagi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat berada diatasnya.

Dan seperti yang ia duga.

Baekhyun tengkurap diatasnya.

Biasanya Baekhyun masih lelap, tapi kali ini lain.

Ia sudah bangun, dan hanya menatap wajah Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, ini berat. Turunlah!"

Baekhyun tidak bergerming.

Kriiieeetttt

"Chanyeol, sarapan sudah si—"

Mata Dio membulat sempurna ketika melihat 'pemandangan' di depan matanya.

"Astaga! Ini... daebak! Kalian memiliki hubungan?" Dio sangat antusias bercampur senang.

Chanyeol memiringkan tubuhnya agar Baekhyun jatuh dati atasnya.

Kemudian ia bangkit.

"Ani...ani, tidak seperti itu hyung..."

Dio menampakkan wajah pervert-nya.

"Kau mencari kesempatan ya? kau memanfaatkan kepolosan Baekhyun?" tanya Dio.

"Tidak..tidak seperti itu..."

Luhan dan Kai muncul dari belakang.

"Wae?" tanya Kai.

"Aku melihat mereka sedang bercinta." Jawab Dio—enteng.

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

"Ti—tidak!"

Luhan ber-evil smile.

"Kau menyukainya Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol sangat bingung sekarang.

"Dia memang punya kebiasaan tidur diatasku."

"Baekhyunnie, kenapa kau memilih Chanyeol? Bukan aku?" tanya Kai.

Dio sudah memelototi Kai.

"Tidak ada sarapan untukmu." Kata Dio.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berangkat ke sekolah pagi-pagi.

Hari ini olimpiade-nya.

Masalah Baekhyun sudah diurus Luhan.

Baekhyun terus menanyakan dimana Chanyeol.

Karena biasanya Chanyeol yang mengurusnya.

Ketika mandi...

"Dimana Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah ke sekolah." Jawab Luhan.

Ketika sarapan...

"Apa Chanyeol tidak mengantarku sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan membersihkan remah-remah yang tertinggal di sekitar bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku yang akan mengantarmu, Baekhyunnie."

Ketika di sekolah Baekhyun...

"Apa Chanyeol menjemputku nanti?" tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan menghela nafas.

Apa Baekhyun tidak suka dirawat Luhan?

"Nanti aku yang akan menjemputmu."

Baekhyun tampak kecewa.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membereskan alat tulisnya.

Olimpiade sudah selesai.

Ia mengikuti olimpiade kimia.

Berjalan sudah 5 jam.

Ia sangat penat dan segera ingin pulang.

Ketika ia berjalan di lorong kelas, ia bertemu Luhan.

"Chanyeol, bisa kau jemput Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan.

"Ne."

Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun.

Ia menunggu di gerbang.

Tepatnya, bersandar di sisi pagar gerbang.

Terdengar dering bel.

Para siswa-siswi berhamburan keluar.

Mata para yeoja terpaku pada sosok yang berdiri di sisi gerbang.

Namja itu sungguh tinggi dan menawan.

Rambutnya yang rapi.

Matanya yang bulat.

Sungguh...

kyeopta!

"Baekhyun!" namja itu menyerukan nama itu.

Mata para yeoja menoleh ke belakang, menatap sosok namja dengan senyum lebar yang sedang berlari ke arah namja itu.

Sial!

Kenapa namja keren ini malah dekat dengan si aneh Baekhyun?

"Chanyeolli...!"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Mereka meninggalkan sekolah Baekhyun.

"Aku rindu Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun, ia menggigit bibirnya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Rindu? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau memelukku?"

Hening~

Otak Baekhyun masih loading~

Aish, terlalu lama.

Chanyeol melepas genggamannya.

Kemudian mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Sedikit-sedikit ia mulai menyayangi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

Ia sangat senang karena bisa bersama Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mendongak.

"Perasaan apa ini Chanyeol? Kenapa aku sangat senang?" tanya Baekhyun.

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Sepertinya Baekhyun merasakan hal yang dinamakan jatuh cinta.

Tapi he didn't know that :(

Next chap udah ready, tinggal post KALAU review-nya banyak.

Gak usah panjang-panjang kok, emotikon gaje juga boleh :D

Aaaiiinggg...


	7. Chapter 7

Title : When Baekhyun is an Idiot

Writer: Channiengu

Pair : Chanbaek

Rated : T

Warning: YAOI, Boyxboy, Typo(s)

Notes : Reponnya lumayan lah, jadi semangat buat update :D

Lumayan apanya? Yang lihat banyak tapi yang ninggalin review cuman dikit.

KALAU BERMINAT SILAHKAN REVIEW.

Hanya kalau minat saja.

Enjoy this FIC ^_^

.

.

.

"_Perasaan apa ini Chanyeol? Kenapa aku sangat senang?" tanya Baekhyun._

.

Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun.

"Hm, mungkin kau terlalu senang karena sudah bertemu denganku."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol lagi.

Hatinya seperti menari karena terlalu bahagia.

Tapi ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

.

.

.

Rutinitas kembali dikerjakan Chanyeol.

Ia yang merawat Baekhyun.

Sungguh, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu idiot.

Dia bisa mandi sendiri, berpakaian sendiri, dan makan sendiri.

Ya—walaupun semua itu tidak sempurna.

Seperti keluar dari kamar mandi dengan badan yang masih penuh sabun, kadang berpakaian terbalik, kaos kaki panjang sebelah, dan wajah yang dipenuhi remah-remah makanan.

Tapi...

Chanyeol tidak pernah lelah.

Ia selalu tersenyum ketika Baekhyun melakukan kesalahan.

Ia tahu perasaan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sibuk dengan komputernya.

Komputernya eror.

Ia mengetuk dinding yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Sehun.

"Sehun kau dengar aku? Komputerku eror, bisakah kau membenarkannya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Ddddrrrrtttt...

Ponsel Chanyeol bergetar.

**Sehun**

"Halo?"

"Kau fikir aku tempat pembenahan komputer? Hubungi saja tukang reparasi komputer! Kenapa malah menghubungiku!?"

"Tapi—"

Pip.

Telefon terputus.

"Dasar!" gerutu Chanyeol.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya kemudian mematikan komputernya.

Kriiiieeeetttt...

Baekhyun masuk ke kamar Chanyeol.

Rambutnya basah, sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi.

Kaos yang ia pakai begitu kebesaran, ia juga tidak memakai celana, hanya boxer pendek yang tidak kelihatan.

"Wae Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Rambutku." Baekhyun menunjuk rambutnya yang berantakan.

Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, ia mengambil sisir dan hair dryer kemudian duduk di tempat tidur.

Ia memberi isyarat Baekhyun agar duduk diantara dua kakinya.

Baekhyun menurut.

Chanyeol mengeringkan rambut Baekhyun kemudian merapikannya.

Ia menyisirnya lagi dan lagi.

Ketika sudah rapi, ia membuatnya berantakan lagi kemudian merapikannya lagi.

Kriiiieeeeeeeeettttt

Sehun nampak diambang pintu.

Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Yak! Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan padanya!?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Kenapa saat ia dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang tak wajar selalu ada orang yang melihatnya?

"Dia tidak bisa menyisir rambutnya."

Sehun menatap dengan tidak percaya.

Baekhyun tetap diam, sama sekali tidak mendukung Chanyeol.

"Ah, lupakan. Kau bilang komputermu rusak?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya."

Sehun mengutak-atik komputer Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol membaca buku diatas tempat tidur dan Baekhyun tidur di pangkuannya.

"Benar kau tidak ada hubungan dengannya?" tanya Sehun.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya balik.

"Baekhyun."

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Tidak, aku hanya temannya."

Sehun tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, ia sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

.

.

.

Luhan tengkurap diatas tempat tidurnya.

Ia terus membayangkan hal-hal yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ketika ia kencan dengan Sehun.

Kencan?

Ia menyebutnya kencan, karena mereka bahkan memakai pakaian couple.

Tok-tok-tok

"Luhannie, ini aku Dio."

"Masuklah hyung!"

Dio membuka pintu, wajahnya tampak kusut.

"Wae?"

Dio duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Luhan, eottoke? Aku menyukai Kai."

Luhan terkekeh.

"Katakan saja perasaanmu hyung."

"Tapi aku dan dia teman sejak kecil."

"Gwaenchana, kau harus memperjuangkannya. Sejak kapan kau menyukainya?"

"Sejak dia berpacaran dengan noona-ku, dan sejak dia menjadi playboy. Aku menjadi sangat cemburu."

"Kau harus mengatakannya, dengan berbagai cara kau harus bisa menyampaikannya."

Berbagai cara?

Aha!

Dio ada ide!

"Aku tahu sekarang! Luhan gomawo..."

"Ne."

Dio berlalu dari kamar Luhan.

.

.

.

Makan malam...

Ada banyak macam hidangan yang dibuat Dio di meja.

Biasanya hanya ada sup 'Master Piece' di meja.

Hal itu membuat penghuni lainnya seperti Chanyeol, Luhan, dan Kai menjadi curiga—kecuali Sehun yang memang tidak keluar dari kamarnya dan Baekhyun yang tidak mengerti.

"Kau sedang sangat bahagia?" tanya Kai pada Dio.

Dio tersenyum.

"Ini tidak beracun kan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dio menjitak Chanyeol.

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal itu..."

"Yak! Appo, mianhae hyung."

Kai bersiap untuk memakan salah satu hidangan.

"Kai, stop! Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu." Kata Dio.

Kai memiringkan wajahnya—heran.

Dio memberikan kotak makanan pada Kai.

Kai membukanya...

Dan...

Isinya...

Nasi!

Ah—itu hal biasa.

Tapi-tapi...

Telur dadar dan sayur-sayurnya berbentu I tanda hati dan U.

Jadi...

Makanan itu bertuliskan I LOVE YOU.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan hal itu menjadi tersedak karena ia belum menelan minuman yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya.

Luhan menganga...

Baekhyun?

Tentu saja ia tidak mengerti.

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal.

Ia menutup kotak makanan itu lagi.

"Wae?" tanya Dio.

"Aku tidak tega memakannya." Kata Kai.

Dio sedikit kecewa.

Kai tidak mengatakan hal yang berarti.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membereskan buku-bukunya.

Kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur.

Sudah sangat malam.

Dimana Baekhyun?

Apakah dia tidur dikamarnya sendiri?

Chanyeol tidak mengunci pintu kamarnya, mungkin saja Baekhyun datang malam-malam.

Ia memejamkan matanya...

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya.

Kenapa masih gelap juga?

Seharusnya sekarang sudah pagi.

Chanyeol menarik sesuatu yang menempel di keningnya.

Sticky note?

Benda ini yang menutupi matanya.

Mata Chanyeol membulat.

'SARANGHAE CHANYEOL'

.

Saranghae Chanyeol?

Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol?

Siapa yang menulis dan meletakkan sticky note itu di kening Chanyeol?

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun?

Mana mungkin Baekhyun berfikir secerdas ini?

Bukan.

Dio?

Luhan?

Aish—tidak mungkin.

Apa sekarang april mop?

Tentu saja tidak.

Sekarang bulan Desember.

Kriiieeeeeetttt

Chanyeol menoleh.

Baekhyun berdiri disana dengan tatapan was-was.

"Apa kau sudah melihatnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Doaaarrr!

"Ini darimu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk polos.

.

.

.

Flashback...

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang ke kamar Luhan.

Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Luhan.

"Luhan..."

"Ne?"

"Aku sangat senang ketika ada di dekat Chanyeol, itu perasaan apa?"

Hening~

Kemudian terdengar tawa geli dari bibir Luhan.

"Jadi uri Baekhyunnie jatuh cinta?"

"Jatuh cinta?"

"Iya, kau menyukainya Baek. Kau menyukai Chanyeol. Jadi katakan saja pada Chanyeol kalau kau menyukainya."

Hening~

Seperti biasa, otak Baekhyun loading~

Luhan menepuk keningnya.

"Baiklah Baekhyun, kita lakukan dengan cara yang sederhana."

Sticky note.

Sticky note itu ide Luhan—tentu saja, tapi ditulis sendiri oleh Baekhyun, dan tanda hati di sana adalah gambaran Luhan (Baekhyun terlalu loading lama untuk menggambar hati, jadi Luhan menggambarnya)

"Nah, tempelkan di kening Chanyeol." Kata Luhan.

"Kening Chanyeol?"

"Ne!"

.

.

.

"Jadi ini ide Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau menyukaiku, sungguh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi.

Apakah namja seperti Baekhyun tahu apa itu cinta?

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Ayo siap-siap, kita akan sekolah."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun sampai di depan sekolah.

Sekarang Baekhyun sudah hafal letak kelasnya.

"Apa sekolah Chanyeol menyenangkan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ne, ada banyak teman disana."

Baekhyun tampak sedih.

"Aku ingin sekolah bersama Chanyeol."

Sekolah bersama Chanyeol?

Antara Hyeong high school dan Art high school?

Merupakan perbedaan yang jauh.

"Kau harus sekolah disini Baekhyun, disini cocok denganmu."

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku ingin sekolah bersama Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Nanti, suatu hari kau bisa sekolah denganku."

.

.

.

TBC

Hola~

Baekhyun udah menyatakan perasaannya pada si Chanyeol tuh..

Tapi Chanyeol-nya gak PEKA ah :(

Ayo review ya...

Kalau review-nya banyak, author bakal update cepet deh :D

Aaaiinngg~


End file.
